Rainspeckle
Rainspeckle is a blue-gray mottled she-cat. Information Affiliations Current: ThunderClan Age Age: approx. 17 moons (1.42 years) Names Kit: Rainkit Warrior: Rainspeckle Family Mother: 'Honeyfur '''Father: 'Fernsong 'Brother: 'Beechtail Book Appearances '''Living: A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret Creator Creator: Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: ''A Forgotten Land :Rainspeckle walks up beside her brother, Beechtail. Gingerheart notes that her name is accurate as her mottled pelt reminds her of rain. Gingerheart wonders if Rainspeckle is related to Bluestar as she has a similar blue-gray pelt. She recalls she is the kit of Fernsong and Honeyfur, but that's all she knows. Boulderpaw and Specklepaw complain about not being warriors yet but Rainspeckle reassures to not worry. She insists they are really close and asks to confirm if it is a half-moon left. Specklepaw agrees she is right. :Gingerheart goes to the medicine den and asks Furrypelt if Rainspeckle is related to Bluestar. Furrypelt explains that she is since her father is Fernsong, who's mother is Cinderheart. Then, her mother is Sorreltail, who's father is Whitestorm. Whitestorm's mother, Snowfur is Bluestar's sister, thus the two she-cats are related. :When Cinderheart stresses how little living kin she has, Gingerheart points out a list of living kin she has, including Rainspeckle. Later, Rainspeckle is part of a hunting patrol with Specklepelt, Cloudheart, Gingerheart and Bramblethorn. The Hidden Enemy :Rainspeckle is seen standing behind Rockfall with Birchfall, Icepelt, and Blossomfall. They are a hunting patrol but only find a mouse caught by Rainspeckle and a pigeon. Icepelt catches a finch and Rainspeckle yells her congratulations, saying she did a good job. Icepelt is injured however so Rainspeckle helps the rest of the patrol carry the prey, trailing after the white she-cat. :Rainspeckle is part of a WindClan border patrol with Gingerheart, Mistypelt, Boulderfoot and Stripefur. She follows Mistypelt and Gingerheart close behind. They get into an argument with WindClan about strange scents and afterwards, Rainspeckle points out they weren't wrong. This is an unexpected meow which makes Gingerheart jump then turn to look at the she-cat. Rainspeckle explains there are some strange scents here and she couldn't place it if she tried. Gingerheart admits that Rainspeckle is right. The Dark Secret :She is part of border patrol consisting of Whitewing, Cherryfall, Applepaw and Alderfoot, bringing Mothwing and Willowshine to ThunderClan camp. Trivia Interesting Facts *a Warrior cat name generator was used to get her name.Revealed by the author *She has WindClan blood through Eaglestorm and Crowfeather, kittypet blood through Nutmeg and SkyClan blood through Adderfang.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *She is is a distant descendant of Windstar, because her great-great-great-great-grandmother, Mistmouse, is a descendant of her.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Rainspeckle.kit.png|Kit Version Kin Members '''Mother: ' :Honeyfur: Father: ' :Fernsong: '''Sister: ' :Beechtail: 'Grandmothers: ' :Lilyheart: :Cinderheart: 'Grandfathers: ' :Snowbush:Kate's Blog :Lionstar: 'Great-Grandmothers: ' :Sorreltail: :Brightheart: :Leafpool: 'Great-Grandfathers: ' :Brackenfur: :Cloudtail: :Crowfeather: 'Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Frostfur: :Sandstorm: :Princess: :Ashfoot: 'Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Whitestorm: :Firestar: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter 'Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Swiftbreeze: :Brindleface: :Nutmeg: :Snowfur: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Speckletail: 'Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Redtail: :Jake: :Thistleclaw: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Flashnose: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Crystal: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Stormtail: :Windflight: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Daisytoe: :Fallowsong: :Flashnose: :Squirrelwhisker: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: 'Aunts: ' :Leafbreeze: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: '''Uncle: :Larkspirit: Great-Aunts: ' :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Ambermoon: :Whitewing: :Hollyleaf: :Cinderheart: '''Great-Uncles: ' :Molepaw: :Dewnose: :Jayfeather: '''Great-Half-Uncle: :Breezepelt: Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Cinderpelt: :Squirrelflight: :Brightheart: '''Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Thornclaw: :Eaglekit: 'Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: ' :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: 'Great-Great-Half-Uncles: ' :Darkstripe: :Graystripe: :Ashfur: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: 'Great-Great-Half-Aunt: ' :Ferncloud: 'Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Brindleface: :Sorrelpaw: :Morningflower: 'Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Pigeonpaw: :Onestar: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Firestar: 'Great-Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: ' :Nutmeg’s Unnamed kits: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Bluestar: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunts: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Finchkit: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: :Tallstar: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Goosefeather: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Sweetbriar: :Daisytoe: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: ' :Ferris: :Whiskers: '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Flashnose: :Sweetbriar: Cousins: ' :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Sparrowheart: :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: :Cloudtail: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Ambermoon: :Whitewing: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Sunstripe: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Leafkit: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Smokefur: :Brindlepelt: :Hawkfur: :Ryefeather: :Graykit: :Beetlekit: :Mousekit: :Hollytuft: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Sparkheart: :Alderfoot: :Juniperkit: :Dandelionkit: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Squirreltail: :Icepelt: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Oakbranch: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Pinestar: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: :Tawnypelt: :Bramblestar: :Tadpole: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Tigerheart: :Lionstar: :Softkit: :Palekit: :Pinekit: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw: :Toadpuddle: :Ivystem: :Blackheart: :Seedspots: :Badgerstripe: :Sootpelt: :Stonefoot: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Birchfall: :Icecloud: :Foxleap: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Gorsepaw: :Morningflower’s Unnamed kits: :Heathertail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tornear: :Mudclaw: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Perchkit: :Darkstripe: Unnamed kit: :Dappletail’s Unnamed kits: :Goosefeather: :Robinfeather: :Deerfur: :Fritz: :Unnamed Tom/s: :Two Unnamed Toms: :Jag: :Jet: :Emerald: :Fang: '''Distant Ancestors: ' :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: :Windstar: :Gorsestar: :Mothflight: :Dust Muzzle: :Morning Whisker: :Emberkit: :Honey Pelt: :Bubbling Stream: :Spider Paw: :Blue Whisker: :Three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision) :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene], page 2 :Unnamed she-cat: :Unnamed she-cat: Tree Part 1 Part 2 Quotes "Rainspeckle, walked up next to him. Gingerheart had to say that Rainspeckle had been accurately named; her mottled gray pelt reminded her very much of rain. Gingerheart wondered if Rainspeckle was related to Bluestar and that’s where she got her blue-gray pelt." –Narrator on Rainspeckle (A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 1) '''Gingerheart: '"Hey Furrypelt. I was thinking earlier, do you know if Rainspeckle is related to Bluestar?" '''Furrypelt: ''"Yes she is. Because her father is Fernsong whose mother is Cinderheart whose mother is Sorreltail whose father is Whitestorm whose mother is Snowfur whose sister is Bluestar."'' –Gingerheart and Furrypelt discussing Rainspeckle (A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 1) "''They weren’t wrong. There are some strange scents here. Couldn’t place it if I tried.”" –Rainspeckle about WindClan (''The Hidden Enemy, ''chapter 4) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Females Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters